Notwithstanding the evolution of society, violent crime persists as a threat to virtually anyone at any time. In fact, with the passage of time, the manner and circumstances in and under which one may fall victim to violence have only increased. For example, firearms are now readily available to virtually any individual desiring to inflict violence and, in the age of instant broadcast of news of violent attacks, any “new” manner of inflicting violence is typically copied by others resulting in “waves” of attacks on law enforcement or security officers, school shootings and the like.
Because no amount of gun control or other preventive measures is likely to result in the unavailability of firearms to the elements of society who truly wish to do harm to others, it is left to the remainder of society to take precautions for personal safety. This fact of life is daily exemplified by the wearing by law enforcement officers of bullet resistant garments and the constant admonishment to children that they should avoid talking to strangers or taking a shortcut home through the proverbial “dark alley.”
Unfortunately, the foregoing longstanding measures continue to fall short—law enforcement and security officers are still killed or seriously wounded by gunfire and children or others are still not completely safe even in the most public places. Furthermore, because most people, including law enforcement and security officers, are not routinely the victims of firearms attacks, training in defensive tactics often fails under the stress of an actual attack.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to improve upon the personal safety devices presently available by providing personal safety devices that function in cooperation with a victim's natural defensive instincts for the delivery of protection. Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide such devices that are also integrated into the daily routine of those who possess the devices in order that the devices are readily available if ever needed.